She's MY Juliet
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Seborga has always believed that everyone has their own love story. He believed that he would have a Romeo and Juliet story. One day, he meets one of his brothers' friends who happens to be a seriously pretty woman. What happens when Romano prohibts him from flirting with his friend? Warnings: Sebby being a pervert and curses. Human names used. My drawing.


**Just a little story thing. ItalyxMexicoxSeborga. It's more of a SeborgaxMexico but still. I got the idea when my friend and I roleplayed and she was Seborga and I just like.. fell in love with Sebby... I MEAN HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE! Oh excuse my fangirl ways. I just can't get over the fact that he's soooooo friggin cute! CURSE YOU FRIEND FROM DEVIANTART! -inhales deeply- Okay.. no more fangirl me... Anyway I'm planning to have this story to be at least five or six chapters long... not that long... Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Nothing belongs to me except Mexico.**

* * *

_I still don't know your name and you're already my owner._

_I pass the day, imagining your smile._

_What life, my life._

_I don't know what to do... _

_To be the air that is around you and that caresses your skin._

_~Que Vida La Mia by Reik_

* * *

"Ciao~!" A cheery voice rang out on a hot summer Italian day. It belonged to a young boy who was eighteen years old but was often mistakened for being in college. The boy had light red brown hair with a peculiar curl that was almost square shaped. He had olive green eyes that matched his light cream complexion. He raised a slender hand and brushed a few strands from his hair as he watched the taxi that had been driving him to his fratello's house. He hummed a small tune as he walked toward an old Italian style home with flowers surrounding the pathway.

Anyway, the teenager's name was Sebastian Vargas. He represented the Principality of Seborga. Being small in size, he was the youngest out of his brothers. The oldest was Lovino Vargas who represented Southern Italy. He was the opposite of him in many ways. Lovino had a very colorful vocabulary and was flustered very easily. He may seem cold and distant to some but under all of that, he was very kind. Seborga knew that.

The middle brother of the whole family was Feliciano Vargas. He was the exact opposite of Lovino. Feli was cheerful and bubbly. He got along with most people. (Well the people who didn't make him want to pee his pants.) He loves to eat pasta and flirt with beautiful women like Seborga did. The had so much in common except for the fact that Seborga was less innocent than Feliciano. He was a womanizer after all.

"Fratello?" Seb asked as he looked around to see if any of his brothers were outside. When he was sure that they weren't, he knocked on the door. He had a key but it was more polite to knock than to burst in. He knew he would get scolded. After a few minutes of waiting outside, he shoved a hand in his pocket to search for the key. When his fingers met the cold metal, he took it out and used it to open the door. He turned to brass doorknob and gently pushed the door open. It creaked up to reveal a quiet scene with Lovino lightly snoring on the couch. Seb chuckled to himself and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He made the mistake of pushing the door too hard which caused the door to slam shut with a loud sound. The slam cause Lovino to wake up from his nap and sit up angrily. Hazel brown eyes met olive green ones in a staring match. They continued to stare at each other until Lovino decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily because his nap had been interrupted. Seb smiled and shrugged. He strutted over to the couch, away from the older's feet.

"I don't have anything better to do so I decided to visit my family..." He paused and looked up at his glaring brother. "Is that bad?" He asked, obviously teasing. Lovino muttered something in Italian and rolled his eyes.

"Can't you visit next week?" The older Italian rubbed his neck sheepishly as his hazel brown eyes darted around the room, avoiding Seb's eyes. Seb pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why can't I visit you today? I'm already here so it doesn't make sense to leave again. Besides it looks like it's going to rain..." Seb said as he looked out the window and watched grey rain clouds roll into the sky. Lovino muttered a few curses and sighed.

"I-it's jus-"

_"Lovino?"_

A femine voice sang out from the hallway. Seb turned his head to see a beautiful woman in the doorway that led to the hall way. She wore a green tank top and jean short shorts which made her long slender legs look more attractive. Seb's eyes peered into her chocolate ones as he admired the black raven hair that framed her tanned face. He couldn't help but smile flirtatiously at her. She was grabbing at one of her tank top strings for the left part of her shirt was sagging, revealing a part of her bra. A small blush dusted her cheeks making her more cute.

"Ciao, bella~ What's your name?" Seb asked as his eyes studied her body. A bunch of scars littered her arms and he could see a few on her chest. Lovino looked at his brother and realized what he was doing. In a flash, Lovino's hand had made contact with the back of Seb's head, causing the younger one to cry out in pain.

"Idiota! That's not what you do to an older woman!" Lovino scolded and then turned to a confused Maria. She raised an eyebrow, making it known she didn't get what the younger one was doing. She was also a bit offended for being called old. She was only 21 in human years just a year younger than Lovino.

"Um... May I ask what just happened?" She asked with a bit of an accent in her words. Seb looked at through his eyelashes and felt his heart beat faster. Was this how Romeo felt when he saw Juliet? Could it be that she was his Juliet?

"Ah, this is my other idiota fratello, Seborga. His human name is Sebastian." Lovino explained. Seb smiled at her again and spoke up.

"But you may call me Seb, Sebby, or even Sebo." He winked at her making the blush on her cheeks darker. She gave him a nervous smile.

"My name is Maria... I guess you can call me Mari if you want." She stated and continued to fiddle with her broken tank top strap. Seb sighed loudly and repeated the name in his head. It had a wonderful sound to it.

"That is a beautiful name... Maria..." He breathed out and looked at her with half lidded eyes. Lovino was so lucky to have this girl here!

"Seb..." Lovino glared at him. "She is twenty one years old and you're only eighteen. You have to treat her with respect." He growled. Seb snapped from his dream like state and looked at his brother.

"All I did was compliment her... Was I not supposed to?" He asked innocently, even though he knew what his brother was speaking about. Lovino glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Maria, go to the kitchen with Feli... I need to speak with mi fratellino." He said, not taking his eyes off him. Maria nodded and went into the kitchen. Seb watched her as she left the room with such grace. It was breath taking. "You need to calm your pants." Lovino stated when he saw that Maria was out of earshot. Seb looked at him and blushed. He crossed his legs and looked away.

"I wasn't doing anything." Seb whined and glared at the table in front of them. Lovino scoffed and got closer to him.

"I saw the way you were staring at her... You want to flirt with her." He pointed out with a sneer. Seb glared at him and shook his head.

"Who wouldn't want to flirt with her?" He asked making Lovino angrier. He frowned and bared her teeth.

"After today, you're leaving and will not come back until she leaves." He stated. Seb stood up angrily.

"I have every right to stay. It's not fair, I just want to meet and get to know her but you're pushing me away. Come on!" Seb protested and glared at him. It wasn't fair. Lovino was ruining one of his chances to meet his Juliet. This could be his only chance. Seb used his charms to try to persuade his brother into letting him stay. After a few pleads and offers, Lovino allowed him to stay for the week. On one condition.

"You cannot seduce her."

Seb felt his world crash. NO SEDUCING FOR A WHOLE WEEK?! THAT'S WHAT HE BASICALLY DOES TO WOMEN. Either way he sighed and nodded. He could just flirt with her. No harm done there. Lovino sighed and rested his arms. Seb could get really annoying. Especially around girls. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks, avoiding that pesky curl, and looked in the direction of the kitchen. He could hear his brother talking with Maria or probably flirting with her. Lovino made Seb promise not to try to get into Maria's pants because he knew Feliciano had feelings for the Mexican woman. Not that he cared or anything! He just didn't want to hear his brother cry and squeal about it because... damn, he was a really loud squealer.

Seb took this chance and walked into the kitchen.

To see Feliciano kissing _his _Juliet.

Lovino walked over and saw what his youngest brother was staring at. He rolled his eyes and groaned, making the once kissing couple seperate and blush at the fact they were caught. His hand finally met his face. _This is going to be a long week..._

* * *

_Did you know? I ask nothing else but to be in your arms._

_And to flee from all the bad things that I have given up just t__o be with you?_

_Did you know? I can't stop thinking... _

_I'm in love._

_I want to confess for I am only a slave who doesn't know how to live without you._

_~Sabes By Reik_

* * *

**Lol poor Sebby. Feli was kissing his girl. And he can't do anything to stop it. Oh wells. The songs were originally in Spanish but I translated it for you guys. Welp, I hope you liked this chapter. It was seriously fun to write though I think it's crappy. Can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**MrsKikuHonda**


End file.
